films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping Beauty (Thomas and Friends episode)
Sleeping Beauty is the 2nd episode of the 4th season and the 80th episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special 2nd Chances in 1994. In this episode, Thomas finishes telling his story of Duke, and how he was eventually rediscovered. Plot After a hard day's work, the Engines return to the Shed and ask Thomas to continue the story of Duke. Thomas then reminds them of the story thus far. While Duke was in his shed for many years, he was certainly not forgotten and recently a team of people visited the Fat Controller intending to find and rescue Duke. The team was prepared with maps and knew where to look, so the Fat Controller agreed. Everyone set off to the mountains in a train and began the long search. As the days passed, the search grew harder and there was no sign of Duke, but the rescuers were just as determined to find him. Lastly/Finally, the search ended, quite by accident, when 1 of the Team Members fell through the roof of Duke's Shed, having not realized that he was standing on it and age had weakened the Roof to where it could collapse. Duke wakes up and asks the men if they are vandals, but they assure him that they are there to rescue him and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon. After digging him out of the Shed, they took Duke to his new home, the Skarloey Railway. Falcon and Stuart – now Sir Handel and Peter Sam – were ready to greet their old friend, who complained that they woke him up and started to tell them about the older days. The 2 Engines laughed at this and told Duke that they were all due to go back to work tomorrow and they could keep Duke in order. Duke pretended to be cross, but he couldn't be happier to be back at work with his friends. And that is the end of Thomas' story; all the engines agree that it was a great tale and how glad they are that it really did have a happy ending. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duke (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Falcon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Stuart (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *The Portly Man (Voiced By Martin Clunes) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Gold Company *Bertram's Old Mine *Skarloey *Rheneas *Slate Quarry *Arlesdale *Rheneas Viaduct *Crovan's Gate *Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * This episode is based on the Story of the Same Name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * Stock footage from Granpuff is used. * Duck is the only Standard Gauge Engine from the Previous Episode not to appear when Thomas is telling the Story: James takes his place. * The Chinese Version of this episode credits George Carlin as the Narrator. * Many Whistle Sounds are heard in the British and the American & International Versions, such as Thomas' whistle at the Beginning. * This is the first episode to use a larger scale model for a Skarloey Railway Engine. * The title refers to the fairy tale story and a Disney movie of the same name of a princess named Aurora who, due to a curse, falls asleep for 100 years. * In the UK and the US and International versions, in the scene when Stuart and Falcon left, their whistle sounds are heard. Gallery File:SleepingBeautyUKtitlecard.png|UK/AUS title card File:SleepingBeautyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SleepingBeautyNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:SleepingBeautyFrenchTitleCard.png|French title card File:SleepingBeautySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:SleepingBeautyFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:SleepingBeautyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SleepingBeautyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1994 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (1995, US) Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (February 21, 1995) Full Category:The Diseasel (1998, US) Category:The Diseasel (June 16, 1998) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full